The Manly Man Olympics
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Reid is trying mad hard to prove to Prentiss he's a "man". However will he do so?
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Spencer walked in the door, he was greeted by a small mewl.

"Woah, you got a lot of pussy in here, Emily!" Reid chuckles in response to all of the cats spread around Prentiss' apartment.

"Yeah, I know you like yours on a plate." Reid rolls his eyes.

"I don't give head, Emily Prentiss. Anyway, what's up with all the kitties?"

"That's not what Morgan said last night." Reid narrows his eyes."Since you want to change the subject, Sergio knocked up some alleycat after he got out the windows, and I can't just leave the kittens on the street. Especially since my man-whore cat is the father."

Reid snickers,"The young and the catless. It seems like neither of those describes you," Reid chuckles. He and Emily had always carried on a flirty friendship, and he knew she wouldn't take it seriously."Now about that thing with Morgan..." He sighs.

"Uh-oh. Little Spency needs to talk. What's up, honey?" Prentiss says, trying to keep a straight face.

"Derek keeps making fun of me. He keeps saying I'm a boy. I'm not a boy...I'm a man."

Now, Emily knew she couldn't keep a straight face.

"And, he says I don't get head, I give head. Which I don't. I really don't. Only pussies do that...like Sergio." Reid nods toward the napping cat.

"Well, Reid, as far as I'm concerned, you're not a man. Sorry. You're just a sweet little thing, that's all. Enjoy being young and pretty."

"I am a man," he whimpers."Prove

it," she hisses, then immediately wishes she hadn't.

Reid kisses her roughly, pushing her back against the wall and pinning her arms above her head. She struggles against him in between kisses, saying,"we can't do this". She finally gives in to his kisses, letting her tongue swirl with his as she moans wantonly. He gives her some slack in her hands, which she uses to push him off of her and onto the couch. They both stare at each other, before Emily nearly tackles him, straddling him on the couch. She kisses all over his neck, slipping off his sweater vest and unbuttoning his shirt. She runs her hands along his lovely chest and abdomen, digging her nails into the skin.

"How can something so dirty feel so good?" Emily thought, as well as said aloud.

"Just keep going," he pants."I need to feel you."

She nods, stripping herself of her shirt. She takes his hands and places them on the cup of her bra."Show me how much of a man you really are, Reid,"she purrs. He bites his lip, smirking, which Prentiss found unbelievably sexy. He reaches behind her to undo the clasp of her bra, enjoying the sigh he heard from her when her breasts fell free. He takes one in his hand and sucks the other one, earning a satisfied hum from Emily.

"You like them, Spencer? Hm?" She questions innocently. He nods before switching to her other breast, suddenly flipping them so he was on top. He grins,"Sorry, sweet thing, this is my ride." He goes back to work on her tits, before kissing a trail down to her hips, where he quickly tugged her trousers and panties off. He palms her dripping heat, cupping her womanhood. Before she could gasp, he had darted his tongue inside her, sucking and licking and_ oh god please don't stop..._

She moans and hooks her ankles around him, thighs resting on his shoulders.

"Mm, I thought you didn't give head, Spencer Reid," Emily pants.

"I had a change of heart," he mumbles as he thumbed her clit. She was about to make a snappy comeback, but stopped short when she felt his fingers and tongue working her at the same time.

"Fuck me, Spencer!"

He happily obliges, making quick work of his pants and boxers. He slipped into her swiftly, beginning to thrust. He bore into her, again and again and once more, pumping faster with each stroke. She wraps her legs around him, giving him leverage to go deeper.

"Give me more, Spencer!" She gasps. He places his hands in her hair, moving faster and faster until he feels his orgasm coming quickly. Soon, her juices are pouring out of her, squirting all over the couch as he pulls out of her and came, too. He rolls off of her, exhausted. Prentiss hums in delight as she played in his hair, petting him and curling his locks around her fingers.

"Wow," she chuckles."That's how a real man fucks a girl. I didn't know you had that stamina." Reid bites his lip and smirks again, which makes Emily say,"You drive me crazy when you do that. God, you're so fucking irresistible. So sexy...so...I don't even think there's a word." She giggles lightly as she licks a wet trail down his chest, stopping to kiss his belly button. She makes her way to his reawakening shaft, letting a kitten-like tongue slip between her lips to taste him, the impeccable Spencer Reid. Emily then takes half of his length, causing him to gasp and quickly sit up on his elbows. Afterwards, she goes deeper, engulfing his cock in her mouth."Emily," he growls. This, unbeknownst to him, invigorated her, turning her on even more. She goes even deeper the next time, letting her tongue slide over his tip every time she moved back up. She slowly strokes every piece of his shaft her mouth didn't reach. Soon, Reid feels his manhood tightening as his liquids shoot into her mouth. She swallows every bit of his seed, finding his taste erotic.

"Do you think I'm a man now?" He pants as Emily moves up to kiss her new lover.

"Hm," Emily puts her hand to her chin thoughtfully."You're getting there."

And so the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

"I swear, JJ, it was like we had been making love for _years,_ like he knew every spot that would just make me-"

JJ laughs,"Okay, Emily. It was great. I get it. I just can't imagine a penis that is _so great _that it makes you gush like a little seventh grade schoolgirl."

"Wellllll. I smell..." Emily sniffs dramatically."Jealousy."

JJ scoffs,"Um...what?"

Emily grins,"Y'know, Reid used to be, like, drop-dead in love with you. Ya snooze, ya lose! He got over it, and now he's with me. He really was broken-hearted over you. Then...he came to his senses. And we had mind-blowing sex."

JJ, getting pissed, says,"You know what that means? You were his _second choice._ Take that for a spin." JJ leaves from the junky desk immediately, right before Reid walks over.

"Hey, Pre-"

"You call her by her first name! Why can't you call me Emily, huh?! It's because I'm the second choice, isn't it?"

_What the flippin fuck? Is she_ serious? Reid thought as he raises an eyebrow questioningly. "Um...second choice to who? JJ? No. I really don't get what this is all about."

"Because," Emily says,"JJ said I was always the second choice for you."

Reid shrugs,"Hm. Weird. See ya." Reid spun on his heel, but stopped when he heard,"Y'know...a real man would go stick up for his girl."

xXxXx"JJ, leave. Emily. Alone. Or else."

JJ, not looking up from her laptop, says,"Spence, I'm gonna let you now right here, right now that I refuse to apologize to her. She was being totally unfair. I'll admit it now, I do feel bad for not expressing my true feelings for you...but I got over it. Just like you did. So tell Emily I said I don't want to hear another word about it."

"I think...you were sort of...um...how do I put this delicately..."

JJ sighs,"Look, Spencer. We both know that this 'advocacy for your woman' thing isn't working out for you. Go drink coffee and enjoy being young and pretty, okay? Now. Get outta my sight." JJ laughs softly.

This angers Reid. What is with everybody and this young and pretty thing? He was a man!"You listen here, JJ! I'm tired of this whole 'oh, Spencer, you're just a little thing' faćade! I am a man, and I deserve respect! No, I demand respect! So leave Emily the hell alone, because I'm tired of this shit!" Reid storms out, leaving a very confused JJ dropping her jaw and pen in amazement.

He hated to admit it, but he felt pretty damn good.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't understand why you're avoiding the question." Emily hisses. Reid pulls the car over, slamming on the brakes.

"I already answered you," Reid sighs irritably.

Emily huffs,"Answer it again. Am I your first choice, or not? It's a yes or no question!"

"Yes! I think you're sexy, intelligent, and you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen. You put yourself before others, always, because you're just sweet like that. Is there anything else you want me to say?" Reid says, genuinely meaning it.

Prentiss sniffs, then says,"That's all I needed to hear."

"Good. Now let's go listen to bad rap music and eat ice cream." Reid pulls back onto the road and continues driving.

xXxXx

"What's the worst rap line you've ever heard?" Emily questions as she makes a third attempt at stealing Reid's ice cream. He catches her and clutches it to his chest.

Reid thinks, then says,"I don't know what song it was, but Lil Wayne is in it, and he says,'I'm a diamond in the rough, like a baby in the trash'. That's...just awful. I mean, seriously terrible."

Emily laughs, then eats her own ice cream."For me, it's Kanye West in Beyoncé's song Party. The part where he says,'she got the swag sauce, she drippin Swagu'. Oh God, no."

"Next on my list," Reid thinks again,"Is some Chris Brown song? I think its's called Wet. The one where he says,'I'm gonna make you wet the bed'. Seriously?"

"I think that's not that bad," Prentiss shrugs."Could be worse."

Reid snickers,"Yeah. What if he said,'Roses are red, violets are blue. I love you so much, I'll make you go number two!' You know what? I'm gonna put that in your birthday card!" Emily's eyes widen in horror, and Reid nearly rolls off the bed laughing.

Prentiss groans,"Please don't. Or I'll get you a Furby."

Now it was Reid's turn to get scared."Please, God, not that demonic thing. JJ got Henry one and she ended up trying to get an exorcist for it. It's eyes glow and it laughs weird. Not to mention, if you drop it a lot, it gets an evil 'personality' and it'll do this evil cackle, and its eyes will narrow really awkwardly. Just, please not the Furby!"

Prentiss shrugs,"I saw a commercial. It didn't seem that bad."

Reid says,"Here's the pisser. It doesn't stop talking unless you leave it in a dark place for fifteen minutes, or you take the batteries out. There is no off switch."

"At least you'll have someone's face to come all over. And, hey, he might even start dancing!" Prentiss cackles. Reid shudders."But, seriously, thanks for cheering me up. I'll admit that what JJ said had me down for a while."

Reid smiles warmly,"Don't sweat it. Besides, we can always get revenge."

Prentiss cocks her head."What are you thinking?"

Reid smirks,"You'll find out in due time."


End file.
